Infectious Love
by blondebeachbarbz
Summary: Melody Fitzpatrick, just your normal white blood cell with a "fairytale life." She's friends with none other then, Osmosis Jones and his partner Drix,; is a second aide to the mayor and is well liked in the city of Frank. But when Thrax returns and uses her for revenge, can Melody keep her life a perfect fairytale? Or will it all burn into flames? / Thrax/Oc Osmosis/Leah
1. Prologue

**I hope you all like this :3 if you're a fan of Osmosis Jones, then I hope that not only do you like this story, but you're content with everything... **

**I think you should start to read this amazing story, so have fun and enjoy! **

**Kisses, xoxox**

**- Camille Rose**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Osmosis Jones or any characters from the movie, Warner Bros. owns them. What I do own, is my fantabulous OC, Melody Fitzpatrick, her family, best friend Garth and of course the story line. **

**INFECTIOUS LOVE; ****PROLOGUE**

12-year-old Melody Fitzpatrick hugged her parents for the last time.

Her parents were the only white blood cell hippies she had ever really known, and throughout her whole life her parents would always start protests or communes to try to make the city of Frank a cleaner and better place.

When they finally realized that Mayor Phlemming wasn't going to change the state of the city, her parents had agreed that leaving and joining a commune in a city that might actually change would be best for their daughter. Melody didn't want to leave though; she loved the city of Frank even with its filth; that's what made the city unique.

She had grown up in this city; it meant everything to her, especially her neighbours, the Estrogen family. Ever since Melody was born the Estrogen's had always been there for her. They were a second family to her, and their only daughter, Leah, acted like Melody's older sister. There was a four-year age difference between the two girls but that didn't stop them from being best friends. Leah had been babysitting Melody since she could remember, and as she got older they started hanging out more.

When the Estrogen family suggested that Melody could stay with them instead of leaving Frank, Melody and Leah were ecstatic. With a lot of begging and pleading, from the two girls, Melody's parents finally agreed.

Melody stood at the pier as her parents walked away heading to the boat to lead them out of the body.

_This was it_, she thought, _my family is leaving me, not in a bad way of course, but they're still leaving._

She knew she could go with them, but this city meant to much to her to just leave behind. Her mother turned around and waved at her sadly smiling daughter who waved in return. She smiled slightly; a few tears escaped her eyes as she watched her mother walk on to the boat.

Her father had put his hands into his pockets and felt a small velvet box, suddenly remembering. He smiled and glanced back at Melody before running down the pier towards his baby girl.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Melody screamed as she ran towards her father and embraced him in a hug. Her father chucked quietly before kneeling down and kissing her tear-stained cheek,

"Well, Mel, I have two presents for you. One is being given to you from your mother and I because we love you, and the other one is for when you turn 16, but since we won't be here when you're 16, you deserve it now."

He pulled the velvet box out of his pockets and handed it to Melody. Melody looked at the box and opened it slowly revealing a silver locket with the word 'Peace' written on the outside; she opened the locket and saw a picture of her with her parents. Melody smiled again as more tears fell down from her eyes,

"It's beautiful dad, thank you so much. Was this the present for when I turned 16?" Melody asked as her eyes sparkled with eagerness.

"It's so you'll never forget us, if you always wear it, your mother and I will always be a part of you." There was a moment of silence before her father continued on answering his daughter's question. "No,-" her father simply replied before pulling out a small tube "this is the present."

Melody looked at the tube with confusion as she read the label, 'Pepper Spray.'

_Why would my dad get me pepper spray?_She thought as she looked from the bottle to her father, before she could even ask, her father laughed and ruffled her hair, sensing the confusion on her face.

"I got you pepper spray because when you turn 16 or maybe even earlier you'll realize that boys will be important in life. Considering that I'll never be able to tell the boys to stay away from my baby girl, I expect you to use this gift well."

Melody let out a small sigh as she looked at her dad, "Daddy, boys won't be a problem, I simply have no interest in them, but thank you anyway for the gift" Melody's father chuckled, "Well, honey you look exactly like your mother, so whether you're interested in them or not they might be chasing after you." Melody looked down sheepishly as a small giggle escaped from her lips,

"I'll fight them, they better stay away" Melody looked up and met her father's glance before striking a ninja pose.

Her father looked at his daughter with gentle and calming eyes,"One more thing baby girl, I want you to be careful about love-" before he could even finish his sentence, Melody snapped her head ready to pester her father with questions.

"Why. Loves amazing, mom taught me that herself"

Her father gave her a worried glare before continuing, "That's the problem. Your mother doesn't know what the worlds like, or at least she pretends not too. My point is that you may think love is special and a wonderful thing to feel, but sometimes, it makes people do crazy stupid things. Sometimes the things they do can even be dangerous and harm other people around them. Love works in many ways, sometimes people will throw the word around and trick people into doing things that will mess up their future. At the time they may feel like it's the right thing to do, but when the moments over, mistakes have been made. By the time they realize the mistake, it's too late. Love blinds people from seeing the real damage it causes. So in conclusion, all I'm asking is that you be safe and don't do anything you know you'll end up regretting for the term 'love'. I trust you to make smart decisions."

Melody was confused. She was only twelve and her father was going into great depth to explain love. In a twelve-year olds eyes, love meant love. It was supposed to mean things like family and friendship, even with pets, but her father was trying to say something else without saying it, hoping she'd understand which she didn't.

_I'll have to ask Leah about what my dad means later, she's 16 and will defiantly understand_, Melody thought as she brought her focus back on her father,

"Yes dad, I understand. You should go."

Her father turned around and glared at the guard calling any last-minute passengers. "You're right Mel, I guess this is actually goodbye" He wiped his eyes before crouching down to hug his daughter, "I love you. That's a love you should always have"

Her father whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too-" Melody said as she let go of her father's warm embrace, "Go make a city proud" Her father laughed while running a hand through his hair, "I will. You know you remind me of when I was a kid. Judging how awesome I am, you should be exactly the same"

Melody giggled at the comment and curtseyed, her ruby-red locks flowing behind her back.

"Bye sweetie" Her father said as he turned around and headed off towards the boat. Melody stood there watching her father quickly get on while making his way beside her mother, who was waving frantically.

Before Melody could even watch her family go down, she ran to the nearest bathroom, heading straight towards the slightly broken mirror. She smoothed over her hair and sighed before looking deeply into her reflection. Her father was right; Melody did look exactly like her mother; they both had dazzlingly bright thin red hair that fell down to the middle of her back, she had her mother's wide adventure seeking violet eyes and the same small indent of a nose. The only thing that you could tell belonged to her father was her thick constantly smiling lips and the genuine Fitzpatrick smile.

Melody had one crazy personality; it seemed to be a huge mix between her father's and her mother's. She had her father's street smarts and good intuition, but when it came to books, she wasn't as clever as everyone would've liked. She was a natural fighter, who could take care of herself whether her parents allowed her to or not. She was also the trouble maker, and despite her tomboyish charm, she cared about her appearance a little too much. She was known as the crazy wild Fitzpatrick, always doing the opposite of what she was told, which occasionally got her into dangerous situations but she always pulled through. Many of her school mates thought she was a little to reckless but they were still her friends none the less. She had inherited her mother's good heartiness and bubbly charismatic personality although no personality would be complete without a huge attitude and a stubborn mind.

She preferred to be independent and always get things through hard work; she hated when people would call her a kid, she may look younger than her real age but she was very unique in her own little Melody way…

Years passed and the time flew by. Melody had changed throughout her schooling experience and became more responsible and organized, her tomboy phase had ended and she liked to be known as the fashionable girl. Her high school years went by quite fast, but that was the part of growing up, for nothing did last forever.

Melody wasn't popular but she did have many friends in all types of social circles, but out of all the people she had met, her best friend was Garth, the carefree mellow red blood cell. He was someone Melody could trust with her life. Garth was that special guy, he was always there for her when she had problems, and he reminded her so much of her parents.

In Melody's senior year, Leah and herself had moved out of Leah's parent's house and had bought an apartment.

The life in Frank was pretty peaceful for everyone, including the Immunity. The only time things got seriously bad was when a deadly virus named Thrax had entered the body and almost succeeded in killing Frank. Mayor Phlemming was too busy dealing with his re-election that it almost seemed like he didn't care what happened to the body, just as long as he got Frank to go to the Buffalo Wing Festival.

If it weren't for Osmosis Jones' intuition and his partner Drix, every citizen in Frank would've burned alive. Melody didn't know the situation but she heard bits and pieces from Leah, Ozzy and Drix.

After the incident, Leah had seemed to take interest in her admirer, Osmosis Jones after he saved her and the city. Frank's near death had put his daughter Shane into complete health mode, causing Frank to take better care for himself. When Mayor Phlemming didn't get re-elected his opponent, Tom Colonic, took his place as Mayor, finally treating the city the way everyone liked. Leah took her job back as Tom Colonic's aide, and had asked Tom if he would like a second aide. At first Mayor Colonic was reluctant, but he finally agreed saying Melody could have the job if she wants.

So in the end, you'd think that Melody has some sort of fairytale life, she's friends with none other, Osmosis Jones and his partner Drix, has a decent paying job, and is well liked in the city of Frank. But what's a fairytale without some type of dangerous love?...

* * *

**So, what did you think of the prologue? The last section, it's sort of shitty. I'm sorry about that, but it's just a quick filler of how she grew up and how she's like so in chapter one you should understand.**

**Quick little things that should be mentioned:**

**1) I made Mayor Phlemming be Mayor way before Thrax tried to take down the body. It just seems right, because the body was in such bad shape that it honestly did look like he was mayor for earlier years.**

**2) It never really said if Leah had a family or siblings. So I just said she had parents but no siblings, cause it would be unnecessary to add them in.**

**3) There was never really a age given to all the characters. If you've seen the movie, then you might agree that Ozzy, Leah, Drix, and Thrax were all around the same age, maybe in their early 20's. So I made my character 4 years younger then them. In chapter one Melody will be 21 and anyone else should be around 25, maybe even 26. **

**4) Any comments, questions, suggestions ect is welcome. Don't be afraid to review your thoughts. Hope my OC is okay too, this is my first OC so I hope you guys are happy with her... **

**That's all I have to say for now, ;) **

**ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND YOU'LL CONTINUE READING THE STORY. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. **

**READ AND REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okaay, so first I just wanted to state that I'm SSOOOO sorry that I haven't posted this chapter in two weeks. I have a valid reason though, school has started up again and I will be graduating soon, so I needed to focus on my studies. I will obviously still write this story, as it is my favourite, but instead of posting every Tuesday, I'm just going to post when I can. THIS WILL NOT BE A DISCONTINUED STORY I CAN ASSURE THAT.**

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who have read this story, coming on-line and seeing all the views made me so happy, so once again thank you for being awesome. **

**I think this is all I have to say, well at least until this chapters over, so enjoy! :* **

**Kisses, xoxo**

**- Camille Rose **

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Osmosis Jones or any characters from the movie, Warner Bros. owns them. What I do own, is my fantabulous OC, Melody Fitzpatrick, her family, best friend Garth and of course the story line. **

* * *

**INFECTIOUS LOVE; CHAPTER ONE**

"Melody, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for your first day of work" Leah said as she walked down the short hall of the apartment and peaked in Melody's room.

"So?-" Melody huffed holding up two dresses, "I'll be fashionably late. Now tell me, what's better for the office, this green mini dress with the blue belt, or the-"

Leah sighed as she sat down on the bed,

"To be honest, I don't see why you care so much about looks, but I like the green it goes with your hair. Wait no, I shouldn't be encouraging this. Just find an outfit and let's go, Ozzy is going to drive us."

Melody laughed as she threw the other outfit at Leah, "Oh Lea, I fully agree with you. Green goes with red hair, maybe you aren't so fashionably disabled as I thought you were"

Leah rolled her eyes at the comment and got up, "Five minutes. You have five minutes." Melody snorted, "You treat me like such a child." She replied before closing the door.

Melody put on the dress and straightened out her bangs before clipping them to the side with a matching green clip. She quickly brushed her layered hair until it was perfectly straight and flowed down her back.

"I'm not that obsessed with looks am I?"

Melody asked out loud while putting on a pair of black stilettos. "Even if I am, it's not that bad right?" Melody sighed, "Maybe Leah's right. Maybe I do have a problem. It's just sometimes I don't feel good about the way I look, but that shouldn't matter right?"

Melody sat down on the bed and looked at her make-up, thinking if it was worth putting on. Even though everyone said she was good-looking, she had a hard time agreeing. She didn't think she was perfect enough unless she had the clothes and make-up. In high school, people would tear her down all the time saying she wasn't pretty enough, and sometimes she believed them.

So it wasn't her fault she spent hours perfecting her image, was it? Melody sighed as she got up from the bed, before grabbing her silver locket, "I wish you guys were with me." She held the locket at her chest before slipping it around her neck.

* * *

"Yo, finally you guys are ready. Me and Drips have been waiting forever" Ozzy said as he was leaning against his car watching the two girls leave the apartment, "Sorry" Leah said as she quickly pecked Ozzy's cheek before getting into the back of his car.

Melody cocked her head and folded her arms, "Good to see you too Jones"

"Hey, little miss princess, to you, the names Osmosis or Ozzy if you're unaware"

Melody couldn't help but laugh, teasing Osmosis always made her day. "Right, I'm aware, I just don't care, Jones" Melody simply replied playfully punching his arm before stepping into the car. Drix laughed at Melody's remark, "Melody, you are something, mouthing Jones is always a definite no."

Ozzy slightly blushed, "Yeah, shut up Drips," Drix stuck his finger up, "It's Drix actually. We've known each other for a year and a half and you still don't know my name."

Ozzy shrugged, "Whatever," Leah couldn't help but smirk, "Ozzy, if you refuse to call Drix by his real name, then Melody has every right to call you Jones"

"Yeah!" Melody giggled.

Ozzy sighed, "Alright, alright. Fine, so Mel you excited to work with the Mayor?"

Melody slumped back in her seat and looked out the window thinking of a good reply.

_Am I excited? Yes, I guess, but Leah didn't have to beg him to give me the job… I was perfectly fine with working at that new club, which reminds me…_

"Melody? Are you?" Drix's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Huh, oh yeah I am. It should be fun hey um after work could you drive me to the new club, 'The Blood Clot' I think it's located near the shoulder-"

"Sure, I've heard about that" encouraged Ozzy. Leah gave a disgusted look while Drix knew it was best to just stay quite.

"And why would you want to go there?" Leah asked coldly while waiting for her friend to reply,

"Well, I want to work there, and before you ask any other questions, I never asked you to get me that job with Mayor Colonic as his second aid. I wanted to work as a bartender and work my way up, by myself. You know I hate it when you just hand things to me without asking if I'd be okay with it… I was planning on going to another school with Garth, but instead I'm the Mayors second aid."

Everyone was silent, Melody knew she probably hurt Leah's feelings, and she knew it took Leah a lot of work to finally get the Mayor to accept and here she was acting like she didn't appreciate it, she did though.

"Leah I still appreciate it, I'm thankful, believe me I am. But I want to make enough money so I can move out, you can't keep treating me like a kid forever"

Leah sighed, her voice cracked but she fixed it, "You're right Melody, you really grew up didn't you. So I'm not going to stop you from getting a job at that club."

"Thanks Leah," Melody smiled warmly at her friend and for the rest of the drive everyone was silent.

* * *

Ozzy's car parked in front of Cerebellum Hall, Leah and Melody had a couple of minutes before they would be late.

"Leah girl, what time tonight?" Ozzy yelled from the window, "Um, I'll call you later." Leah yelled back before she turned and bounced up the steps.

"Come on!" Leah squealed as she grabbed Melody's wrist, dragging her into the Mayor's office.

Melody almost lost her balance by the time Leah had stopped dragging her as she stumbled into what she guessed was Mayor Colonic's office. She glanced at the window and saw a man with arms crossed, overlooking the city.

"Morning sir, hope you had a good weekend" The man turned around with a smile spread across his whole face, "Good morning Leah, I did, but I did miss the office-" He eyes shifted from Leah over to Melody, "Ah, you must be the astonishing Melody Fitzpatrick, I've heard so much about you. I'm Tom Colonic."

Tom stuck out his hand as Melody laughed nervously grabbing his hand and returning the shake. "I'm not that astonishing, but good to meet you Mr. Colonic"

Mayor Colonic let out a friendly laugh, "You may call me Tom if you wish. Oh Leah, she's wonderful; very modest."

Leah smiled and pulled out a file, "Alright sir, you have a meeting in half an hour and these are the papers you've asked for to keep the body in shape." Tom grabbed the papers and skimmed through them, "Wow, these are excellent as always; I'll run them over with the rest of the council. Leah, please show Melody the basics. I'll see you two girls later."

Before Melody could even wave goodbye, Mayor Colonic raced out of the office.

* * *

The morning passed by quite quickly, all Melody had done so far was watch Leah do her secretarial business.

"The job looks easy," Melody said as she threw a crumpled up piece of paper into the waste basket.

"Yeah, it is. You know Melody, I think Tom likes you"

Melody snorted at Leah, "Yes, I met the guy for five minutes and you already say he likes me"

Leah folded her arms and pouted, "He does. I've worked with him for almost a year, and he never told me to call him Tom." Melody looked annoyed, "Alright, ew. Honestly Leah, stop." Leah put her hands up in defence, "He's attractive, and you have to admit that"

"Yeah, I guess." Leah gave her a sceptical look as Melody stood up and turned her back so it was facing the door, "Fine, I'll admit it Leah, he's very attractive but he doesn't like me and I don't like him."

Leah couldn't contain herself; she broke out into a stream of laughing fits as she looked at the door and saw none other than Tom Colonic carrying a bag take out with a surprised look on his face.

"Boy troubles?" He asked instantly, making Melody's cheeks flush.

Melody turned around and quickly sat down at her desk, "I guess you could say that" She quickly replied before hiding her extremely red face.

Melody was defiantly outgoing, and talking to all types of cells, even germs were easy for her; but this was different. She didn't like Mayor Colonic, that's for sure, but it was just awkward. How much of the conversation had he actually heard…

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, the awkward lunch turned into a frenzy of laughs and jokes. Melody actually liked working there, who knew people in suits could be so fun.

"Well, Melody, Ozzy said he'd be here in a few so we can drive you to The Clot to get the job. I don't see why you need it though" Leah shrugged as she walked down the steps of Cerebellum Hall looking for Ozzy and Drix.

"I already told you why, and Leah, it's called The Blood Clot. Come on girl, you should know this" Melody said as she walked down the last step quickly shoving papers into her purse.

"Yeah, not the club type of girl." Leah said sounding rather uninterested about the topic.

Melody nodded and silently waited for their ride. A couple of minutes later, Ozzy had finally arrived, Melody and Leah got into the back of the car and drove off to The Blood Clot.

"So,-" Drix said breaking the silence, "How was your first day of work?"

Melody sighed, "It was good, pretty entertaining actually. Leah thinks Mayor Colonic likes me just because he told me to call him Tom"

Ozzy's eyes perked up as he glanced back at Leah, "Really Leah?" Leah crossed her arms before replying, "Um, yes most defiantly. He never asked me to call him Tom, but I think it's cute. Melody you need a guy in your life, and if my guess is correct, it could be Mayor Colonic"

"Just stop, first things first, I don't need a guy, I don't want a guy. Secondly, you-" Drix laughed finishing her sentence, "Never date your boss." "See, even Drix knows." Melody's attitude was sharp.

"Oh, well sorry Melody" Leah said, her face slightly flushing, Ozzy smirked "So, Melody how'd you even get this job interview?"

Melody calmed down and was looking out the window, "Garth drove me there a couple of weeks ago when it was still being built, talked to the owner and he said he needed girls like me to waitress and bar tend. Drags in more customers and tips are pretty decent. At first I didn't want to, the outfit I have to wear is so skanky, but then I thought, the more cash I get, the quicker I'll be able to get my apartment and get into that school with Garth."

Everyone seemed to be in awe at Melody's hard work and dedication just to get into a school,

"Wow," Leah started to say, "So you're going to do that just to get into school?"

"Yep, I figured that with the money I get from working with the Mayor and this bar tending gig, I'll have enough to support myself. I told you, hard works the way to go."

Drix smiled to himself, "I'm proud of you Melody, so tell me, if Ozzy and I wanted to come to the club, would we be allowed for free?"

"Hell, so you can blow the place up again?" Everyone in the car laughed except for Drix, "Oh come on Mel, and you didn't see my dance moves at The Zit, I was amazing, right Ozzy?"

Ozzy laughed at the memory, "Oh yeah, 'Attention germs, you are surrounded, uh-huh uh-huh surrounded' too busy dancing the maniac Thrax almost killed me, thanks buddy"

Melody laughed, "He ain't no better than you, bad booty-shaking pickanosis" Leah laughed harder as Ozzy's face turned bright red, "Shut up man, I needed a code name"

"Yes, because it's not like your mouth blew your cover or anything" Drix implied, "Either way," Melody said, "You guys aren't coming to this club after today, it doesn't need to be blown up"

"But Melody" Drix whined, "We blew it up for a good cause, we hoped it would've killed Thrax."

"But it didn't, and thanks to you, I never got to go to the club" Melody stated crossing her arms,

"I heard this clubs going to be better than The Zit" Leah said quietly, "How do you know?" asked Ozzy, "We passed a sign" Leah duly noted before keeping to herself the rest of the way.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the germ infested area located somewhere on the right arm.

"Whoa," Drix gasped, "This place is stunning" Melody laughed, "Yeah, I suppose."

The Blood Clot was bigger, with more flashy lights, and a huge amount of germs and cells standing around trying to get in.

"Melody, maybe you shouldn't work here, it doesn't look safe" Leah said grabbing her arm and pulling Melody back against her chest, Ozzy saw the sudden motion and pried Leah away, "Leah, baby, it's time to let her go. Stay by my side and you'll be fine"

Melody looked at Ozzy thankfully before stepping up towards a muscular looking germ with four arms.

"They have guards now?" Drix quietly asked, "Yeah, Mayor Colonic thinks it's safer with all these guards and security" Leah replied quite calmly.

The guard looked at Melody before smiling, "Melody, Cruz is looking for you inside" Melody smiled warmly, "Thank you Brick," before slipping inside the club, her friends trailing behind her.

"Sorry, but we ain't allowing cops" said the germ, known as Brick who started cracking his knuckles, Drix held up his hand to protest but Melody ran back towards the entrance and stopped him.

"You a big boy ain't you? Come on Brick, they cool. Maybe if you let my friends in, I'll pay you back, personally" Giving a quick wink, Melody pushed her friends forwards into the club.

"You're not serious about doing anything with him right?" Leah asked nervously, Melody shot her a disgusted glance,

"EW, of course not; but if you wanna be safe around here then you gotta play dangerous" Drix picked up on Melody's techniques "So, we gotta talk like we from 'round here?" "Drix, how about you just don't talk" Melody quickly patted her friend on the shoulder before looking into the sea of people who filled the dance floor and bar.

The dance floor was filled with people dancing dirty towards the songs played by some sleazy band, bright lights blinded everyone's vision and germs and cells at the bar were getting more drinks every passing second. The music was so loud Leah thought her head was going to explode.

"Welcome to paradise" Melody yelled over the music at her friends who looked lost at the surroundings around them.

"Melody, darling, you came for your interview I see."

Ozzy nudged her, as she whipped her head around and saw a lanky vomit colour green germ strut his way up to her. His long greasy mop headed hair was in a backwards cap, while his pants sagged down his legs, jewellery clanged around his neck as he stuck up his diamond covered fingers.

"That's the owner, Cruz. Don't talk unless he notices you, knowing him, he probably won't"

Melody quickly whispered before ushering herself towards him intertwining her hands in his, giving him a quick peck on the on each cheek, "Cruz, baby, did you think I wasn't gonna show?" Melody pouted, "Oh I love what you've done with the place, very, groovy. Total hotspot."

Cruz and Melody walked over towards her friends who were staring in disbelief at the two engaging in conversation.

"I know, I envisioned it to look hipster, Garth helped me design some of it, and he's a total doll. Get my vibe babe?"

Melody laughed and flipped her hair, "Groovy baby, groovy. So tell me, are we going to have an interview?"

Cruz placed a hand on the back of Melody sending shivers down her spine, "Mhm, defiantly baby but honestly, you don't need an interview. Outfits in the back, and the bar is waiting for you to tend, you'll relive Ami from her shift. Work till eleven, ighht?"

Melody nodded in agreement smiling from ear to ear,

"Oh, and if your pill friend gets bored, he knows where to find me" Cruz whispered to Melody before gliding his way back to the crowd.

"Um, Melody how does he know Garth?" Leah asked cautiously watching the vomit green germ fade away into the crowd, "Distant cousins, don't ask how cause I have no idea. Any ways, I have to get to work, you guys can defiantly stay cause Cruz likes Drix and when Cruz likes something, he gets it; just don't blow the place up. Got it?"

Melody glared over at Ozzy who looked down embarrassed. Drix was about to ask what Melody meant by Cruz liking him but before he could even find the words to his question, Melody answered in a snickering tone.

"Drix, if you ever get bored you can always find Cruz, he'll know how to make it worth your while" Melody winked before rushing off to relieve the other bartender.

Drix stood there in complete shock, while Leah and Ozzy were laughing at the poor pill.

"Well," Drix started, "I'm guessing that Cruz is-"

"Yep" Leah said cutting him off.

"I say we go party" replied Ozzy pointing towards the bar and dance floor.

Before the others could object, Osmosis was gone from their views.

* * *

**AHA, I'M BACK. :) **

**Well, I honestly hope you are very content with this story and I hope this makes you want to read more! If it doesn't then, oh well, can't please everybody right? **

**This chapter was long I guess, hope you all didn't mind.**

**Little thing I want to discuss; Frank DOESN'T have a blood clot. It's just every OJ fanfic I have read, clubs are always called "The Wart" or "The Mole" or again, "The Zit". I thought that it would be cool if there was like a new club with a unique name...**

**That's all I wanted to say, hope you all continue reading this; **

**Any comments, questions, concerns or even some good friendly criticism is always welcome, so review if you want. If you don't then it doesn't phase me. It would just be nice if I could know how you like the story.**

**Well that's all for now, BYE-BYE **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey beauts, new chappie as you can see! Thank you to the wonderful people who have read my story, I truly love seeing all these views, so thank you again! 3 You are all amazing! **

**Decepticon-silverstreak: I am so glad you enjoy this story! I hope you'll continue to enjoy too as it continues on. Dontcha worry, Thrax is coming sooner than you think ;) hope to hear from you again, xox**

**HEADS UP; There will be swearing, minor swearing but it's still swearing. **

**Hope ya'll enjoy, happy reading! **

**Kisses, xoxo**

**- Camille Rose**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Osmosis Jones or any characters from the movie, Warner Bros. owns them. What I do own, is my fantabulous OC Melody Fitzpatrick, her family, best friend Garth and of course the story line.**

* * *

**INFECTIOUS LOVE; CHAPTER TWO**

He had watched her. From the day she walked into that bar, smiling that bubbly smile, serving drinks, and occasionally she had walked in with Jones and that stupid pill friend.

He needed her, for taking down this damned body once and for all, but most importantly for his revenge on Jones.

It had been a year and a half since that fateful day, but it shouldn't have ended that way. He knew it, Jones knew it, every bloody cell and germ knew it. Jones had beaten him at his own game, it was sheer stupid luck. He was supposed to succeed, but he didn't, and who's to blame? A stupid idiotic white blood cell.

If Jones hadn't gotten in his way, he'd be long gone, in the medical books for sure, bringing pure agony to humans all over the world. That was his goal; it always had been ever since that night several years ago.

All that didn't matter to him any more though, he only cared about one thing, using that damn girl and ending this once and for all. He'd been in disguises trying to get his way around the body, but security, it all seemed so tight. To difficult, he couldn't do it alone, he couldn't risk getting caught.

He had lied to everyone he met, claiming he was a some vaccine sent to protect this body, his disguises and lies seemed to work, so he was safe.

When he came back to the body, he only cared about one thing, his chain; but then he heard rumours, about him, all spread by one fucking idiot, Osmosis Jones. That's when he snapped inside, it wasn't about getting the chain any more, he wanted to watch the little brat suffer for all the pain he caused last time he visited, and he was stronger than before.

What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right? Therefore, that alcohol only made him stronger and more deadly, and the only person that could help him succeed was that girl, that stupid little girl.

**XXXXX**

"Melody, because Leah's sick, I need you to do her paper work too" Tom said while looking under his desk for his pen.

It had been 2 weeks since Melody's first day and she had worked hard ever since, no matter how tired, or achy she was.

Melody looked up and glanced at Tom who was barely seen behind his desk, "Yes, sir. So that camping trip is coming up, do you think Frank's up for it? I mean he's still recovering from that food poisoning."

Melody asked with a bit of excitement glistening from her eyes, Tom looked up and smiled his warm smile, "He should be fine, so probably, but then again, the council has to agree with the idea."

Melody nodded in agreement before getting up and smoothing out her dress. Mayor Colonic sat up and stretched his arms, "Melody, tell me something I don't know."

Melody was taken by surprise, "W-what?" She managed to choke out;

Tom's eyes sparkled with curiosity, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Come, surly you know what I mean?" He patted down to the ground beside him telling Melody to sit down; Melody followed his orders and sat down on the floor next to her boss.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't" a soft blush spreading across her cheeks, Tom must have noticed because he looked at her in the most charming way.

He put a hand through his hair and sighed, "It's a game I suppose. Tell me something I probably don't know. It could be about anything really."

Melody's face darkened, _how I could be so stupid, of course that's what he meant._ "Oh, well you are not at all as I pictured you to be like"

Tom's brow furrowed, "How so Melody?"

Melody looked at her hands thinking of the right words. "Well, I thought you'd be so strict and more like a Mayor, but you're like a kid, I like it though. It's charming I guess. You're fun and entertaining, a great role model for the kids, not at all what I was expecting. You changed the city, everyone here owes you thanks. You're that guy that everyone seems to like,-"

Mayor Colonic was listening to Melody say things, things that made him feel warm inside. She called him a kid, it should've been offensive, but she liked his childish charm.

"Thank you." Was all Mayor Colonic could say.

"For what" Melody asked overlooking the city, lost in its beauty,

"For being a friend when no one else was." Melody was confused, a friend? He had many friends; everyone seemed to like him.

"What do you mean by-" Mayor Colonic cut her off, "It doesn't matter, would you maybe want to go out for dinner tonight? I know this great place, we can even leave the office early and-"

"I have work, the bar, club, The Clot, I mean, Blood Clot. You know," Melody got up quickly stuttering each word.

No guy had ever asked her out;

Mayor Colonic got up but looked down at his shoes, "Maybe another time then. Please Melody, leave early, go rest before you work. Also, please be careful down there, germs are not the best."

Melody nodded grabbing her purse, some files and knocking into a couple of things before quickly leaving the office.

**XXXXX**

_This can't be happening, he didn't do that, and he shouldn't of. He did though, Leah was right all along, and on top of all this, I turned him down. He probably hates me, what if he fires me? He can't fire me for just saying no can he? Works going to be so awkward on Monday..._

"You're awfully quiet tonight. You okay Melody?"

Melody's thoughts were scattered by Garth's calming voice, "Huh, yeah, I'm uh fine."

It had been hours since the incident with Mayor Colonic, she felt extremely bad about it all. He was a nice guy, he honestly was, but Melody had bigger priorities in life.

She hadn't told anyone, so she was debating whether to tell Garth on the drive to the club, but she couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Melody, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

_This is it; I'll just tell him and ask him what I should do. _

"Uh, Garth, lets just say hypothetically speaking of course, if you worked in a seriously decent place and your boss asked you out for dinner what would you-"

"Mayor Tom Colonic asked you didn't he?" Melody's faced flushed, _Spit._ "Yeah, I told him no, what if he hates me or worse, fires me; then I'll never get enough money."

Melody's voice cracked at her last words, she felt a lump rise in her throat as tears formed in the bridge of her eyes.

"Y'know Melody, you shouldn't worry about these things. He said you were one of the best aides he's ever had, besides Leah of course, but you Mel, have nothing, and I mean nothing to worry about. Right now you're going to another job, where you get bombarded with tips, so smile. Don't stress about the stupid little things in life."

Melody smiled, "You always know what to say don't you?"

"Yeah, now you better smile, cause if you're sad, Cruz is gonna kill me. He's gunna think I turned you into some downer"

Melody rolled her eyes and snorted while focusing on the road ahead.

**XXXXX**

He was waiting for her to walk in the doors for her shift. He had memorized her schedule, he knew the days, hours, seconds. Every little detail about her job at this club, he knew.

He knew she worked for the Mayor, as his aid or something.

Her name was Madeline, or something close like that, it didn't matter though. It's not like he cared, he just needed her to get his chain but most importantly, to get to Jones.

His yellow eyes glared at the entrance through the sunglasses he had on his face_._

_Where the fuck is she? Ten minutes late. She's never late, not once since her first night working here. This has to be done tonight, and if she doesn't show then I've put it off once again._

He sighed while brushing a claw through his black long dreads. Picking up his drink he took a sip carefully watching the entrance.

"Can I get you anything?"

The virus's thoughts vanished as he focused on the germ in front of him.

"No thanks." He quickly said never leaving focus on the entrance.

"Okay, well my names Lexi" The she germ stuck her hand in front of the virus's face, causing him to jump back in surprise.

The virus nodded sternly "Max."

_Just leave. Please just leave._ He thought as he watched the germ cautiously sit across from him.

"So are you a germ?" Lexi quietly asked, "No, vaccine."

The germ looked at her hands before finding her voice, "Oh, well you don't work with the immunity do you?"

Thrax did a cocky laugh, "No baby, me and the immunity, let's just say I want them dead." His jokingly tone turned serious.

Lexi gasped, "But,"

"But nothin' doll face, look you work here, so tell me this, where can I find little your little bartender Madeline?"

"We, um, we don't have a bartender named Madeline." Lexi replied slowly playing with her hair.

_Pathetic, she is such a pathetic liar._

Thrax got up and stretched his arms out facing the germ.

"Look baby, I ain't trying to cause trouble or anything of that sort, but I am defiantly someone you don't want to mess with. So tell me, where is that fucking redhead Madeline?"

Lexi's eyes perked up when she heard the words 'redhead'; she opened her mouth trying to get the words out. She knew that this vaccine, if he was even a vaccine, would surly over power her.

"You mean Mel. Melody I mean. That's her. Little redhead, it's defiantly Melody." She squeaked out, "She said she'd be late, by I think half an hour or so; when she gets here, I could tell her that you want to-"

"No," Thrax's voice was sharp, "that won't be necessary. She'll be at the bar, am I correct?"

Lexi quickly nodded not making eye contact with the threatening eyes glaring at her. Thrax traced is claw under her chin showing a sinister smile,

"Thanks baby" He said swiftly before he walked away heading straight to the bar.

**XXXXX**

"Yes, I know," Melody said in the back room of the club. She had just arrived for her shift,

"That's no exception, you should know better." Replied a very stern Cruz, his normal playful voice was replaced with a serious tone,

"If something happened, I'd understand why'd you'd be late; but getting doughnuts with Garth? What were you thinking? So many people were asking for you, and here I am, sitting here worried without an answer because I haven't received a call or something along those lines of information of your whereabouts."

_He can just go on forever. _

_Blah, blah, blah. Those doughnuts were good; we got those jelly filled nucleus ones Osmosis always gets. Hey speaking of Ozzy, - _

"MELODY!" Melody almost jumped out of her membrane at Cruz's voice.

"Sorry Cruz, I was just thinking about Drix, and how interested he was in you" she quickly lied.

Cruz's face flushed, "Right, Melody you may go, just do your job please."

Cruz quickly left the room heading back to the roaring club.

_Knowing him he probably went to go drown himself in insulin shots,_ Melody laughed at the thought before heading out to the bar.

* * *

**Well that's it for today. Again I hope you liked it :) It was kind of short, but that's because I have sweetness planned for the next chapter ;) **

**Any comments, questions, concerns or even some good friendly criticism is always welcome, so review if you want. If you don't then it doesn't phase me. It would just be nice if I could know how you like the story.**

**Bye for now. **

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 3

**WHOOP WHOOP NEW CHAPTER! **

**I'm so excited for you to read this chapter, I honestly think this chapter and the next are beautiful. :') **

**You people who read my story are wonderful amazing people, if I could I'd hug you and give you cookies. Seriously love you guys! Anyways, here we gooo!**

**Kisses xoxox,**

**- Camille Rose**

**Melody; FINALLY! We get to see me again! **

**Thrax; Relax baby, nobody missed you. **

**Melody; I don't recall speaking to you... **

**Thrax; I like it when you're feisty *smiles a sinister smile***

**Melody; Stop before I throw up. Camille, you do not pay me enough to put up with that *points at Thrax***

**Thrax; Actually princess she doesn't pay you at all.**

**Melody; *groans in disgust* **

**Thrax; Come here, daddy Thrax make it all better.**

**Melody; Don't touch me you pervert. **

**Camille; Hey guys, people want to read the story not your love life...**

**Melody; THERE IS NO LOVE LIFE BETWEEN US! *storms away***

**Thrax; Yet. *winks and walks away* **

**Camille; Sigh... Places everybody! **

** DISCLAIMER; I do not own Osmosis Jones or any characters from the movie, Warner Bros. owns them. What I do own, is my fantabulous OC, Melody Fitzpatrick, her family, best friend Garth and of course the story line.**

* * *

**INFECTIOUS LOVE; CHAPTER THREE**

Melody's shift ended in an hour. She had worked for at least two hours, chatting non-stop with the costumers, refilling their orders or simply cleaning up spilled drinks.

Melody sighed, and wiped her forehead, _almost ten, one more hour. I've never been so stressed out. _

She quickly grabbed a cup and turned her back so it was facing the bar table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Baby, you are looking fiinee today"

She jumped at the voice quickly turning around, when she saw a red looking germ she snorted and folded her arms, "Oh really? How many times have you used that line?"

The germ laughed, "Many, but you are the first cell, or should I say, she-cell I've used it on"

Melody laughed grabbing a piece of her red lock and twisting it around her finger, "So you're gay?" She asked jokingly.

"Not even close. I tend to use that line for my, let's just say, work."

"Mhm sounds believable-" She smiled eyeing the germ carefully, "So can I get you anything sugar?"

The germ sat at a stool placing his claws on the table, "Insulin shot baby"

Melody nodded and giggled, _Wow, he was so interesting. _

She grabbed a clean cup and poured a shot, H_e looked so familiar, but then again I do see dozens of germs almost every night. It's just those claws… _Melody had pushed the thoughts out of her head and almost ran back towards the stranger; she wanted to know more about him.

"Here you go sugar. You know, you are some type of germ" She said in a flirty tone, bending over the table to squeezing his biceps.

The germ raised his claw slowly stroking her cheek, "Vaccine actually, flu to be exact. Immunity doesn't know about me, so I hope a pretty little thing like you could actually keep a secret."

Melody felt her face flush; her cheeks grew hotter by each passing second. "Yes, I most defiantly will the, uh, names Melody."

The vaccine nodded, "Good, you can call me Max"

Melody grinned eagerly, "Look, Melody, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have business to take care of. When's your shift over?"

"Eleven," She quickly replied.

"I'll be here" and before she could even respond, the vaccine picked up his drink and walked away from the bar.

_Wow, all I can say is wow. I can't believe I just basically agreed to hanging out with that guy, I'm so stupid. He could be dangerous. _Melody quickly scanned the bar looking for Cruz, _maybe I should tell Cruz I don't feel well and go home, I could catch the bus- No. I can't Cruz would insist I stay, besides he's a vaccine, a simple harmless vaccine. What's the first thing vaccines do when they enter a body? They help protect it; I mean who cares that the immunity doesn't know about him, he's a clean safe vaccine. But the immunity doesn't know about him, so he might be dangerous, - _Melody's thoughts were scrambled when she heard a costumer cough in annoyance, how long had she been analysing this situation?

"Finally lady, I've been here for five minutes and you've been so-"

"I don't care, now what do you want?" Melody snapped at the rude and probably drunk germ.

The germ pointed a shaky finger at a bottle of a White head Russian; Melody turned her head and grabbed the bottle off the back wall.

"Take the bottle and go." He smiled sickly before walking away.

Melody groaned in disgust, trying to remember her recent thoughts…

**XXXXXXX**

Thrax stood on the edge of the balcony eyeing the club, but keeping a close eye on a small sip of his insulin shot, he ran a claw through his dreads snorting at the crowd below.

_Perfect, just perfect, _He thought, _everything seems to be falling into place. Just have to make that girl trust me and I'll have my most prized possession._

"So uh, boss, have you talked to Melody yet?" A nervous voice asked, Thrax narrowed his eyes and turned around slowly looking at the cowardly germ, he sighed before speaking in a soft tone.

"Yes, I have."

The germ fumbled his hands a bit before nervously looking up, "Right, well then Thrax, I'll be going"

Thrax shot daggers at the germ, carefully pinning him against the wall. Grabbing the collar, Thrax picked him up lighting his burner claw at the germs throat.

"I thought I told you to not use my name in public. You may be the only one that knows I'm alive, but I have no problem killing you. Do not say that name when we are in public surrounded by other damn people. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yeah, anything you want boss." The germ stammered out.

Thrax growled in disapproval, "Believe me baby, ya'll don't wanna get on my bad side, cause you screw up, and you'll be boiling like the pavement on a hot summer day."

The germ nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the yellow orbs daggering him back.

"Good," Thrax let go of the germ and turned towards the edge of the balcony,

"You may go now. Oh and Cruz, you have one more chance."

**XXXXXXX**

Melody hurried to the back room once her shift ended. Dodging dancers and drunks she steadily made it to her locker. She took a deep breath reliving the past hour.

_I met a random stranger claiming to be a vaccine, doesn't even work for the immunity, and automatically agree to meet up with him after. Frank I'm so stupid. What if I get killed or even raped, maybe I should tell Ozzy or Leah… No, you can't and you won't. You're a Fitzpatrick, you must be brave and smart, but smart people don't hang out with an unknown vaccine after five minutes of a conversation. Whatever, _Melody shrugged as she opened up her locker.

"Hey, you're leaving early tonight" Melody jumped at a familiar voice.

Melody turned around and sighed, "Oh, Lexi, you scared me. Any ways, yes I am."

Lexi laughed, "Just because I'm a germ doesn't mean you gotta be scared of me… So where you heading off too?"

Melody rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant," She folded her arms glancing at Lexi, "And it's none of your business; but if you must know I'm hanging out with a vaccine, I met him tonight."

Lexi's smiled vanished quickly, "Max?" Lexi asked quietly.

"Uh yeah, why? Do you know him?" Melody asked, her face becoming more curious,

"Nah, I really just met him today, he asked where you were"

"...Me..?" Melody stuttered out.

Lexi nodded, "Yeah, at first he seemed nice, said he was a vaccine but the immunity didn't know about him-"

"He told me that too…" Lexi sighed before continuing, "Right, well then he asked for you. Called you Madeline; and when I said I didn't know a Madeline, he became scary, violent even. When he said redhead I knew it had to be you, you're the only red-headed bartender I know… I'd be careful Melody."

"He can't be that scary can he?" Melody quietly asked staring into space,

"I don't know, I mean he asked for you before you even met him, if that don't scream out stalker then what does?"

Melody laughed reliving her shakiness. "Well, I agreed to hang out with him, so I suppose I should, right?"

Lexi put her hands on her hips trying to think of a positive answer, "I'm not sure exactly, if you want, you can, figure out what he wants even. Just please be careful."

Melody nodded changing into her regular clothes.

"You're going to wear that?" Lexi asked in a laughing tone.

Melody frowned, "Well I was, until you made that comment. What's wrong with this outfit?"

Melody twirled around the mirror glancing at her black sweatpants and Ozzy's FPD sweater.

"For starters it's not a first date outfit."

"Woah, woah woah, Lexi, this isn't even a date. It was a simple 'when's your shift over?' type of thing. Secondly, even if this did count as a date, I wasn't really expecting any of this."

Lexi sighed looking over the outfit, "I guess, I just thought for a guy like that you'd try"

"It was unexpected Lex-" Melody brushed through her hair throwing it up into a messy bun, "Besides, it's an FPD sweater, it protects me"

Lexi shrugged, "Whatever you say girl."

Melody grabbed her purse shoving some personal necessities in it. "I'll call you tomorrow okay? We could go for coffee or something."

Lexi nodded, smiling warmly, "I'm up for it! Thank you Melody, you're the first white blood cell that doesn't judge me based on, well you know"

"You shouldn't judge other people for what they can't control." Melody pointed out before grabbing the handle of the door that would lead her back into the club.

Lexi followed behind her, shuffling out of the locker room, and bidding Melody a goodbye for the night.

**XXXXXXX**

Thrax stood near the employee locker room, waiting for Melody to come out, what he wasn't expecting was that germ to be with her.

"Promise me you'll be safe okay?" He heard the germ; Lexi was her name, say.

He saw Melody laugh calmly, brushing her bangs out of her face, "I will Lex, don't worry."

The germ smiled, "Good" Thrax watched the two hug and whisper a couple more things to each other,

_I don't have time for this. This isn't some friendship party. _Thrax snarled before throwing his shades on and walking towards the girls.

"Melody, can we go now?" Thrax asked, his voice filled with sharp annoyance, the girls spun around to find Max standing behind them.

"Yeah,-" Melody stammered out.

Thrax smiled, "Ah, Lexi right? Good to see you again."

Lexi smiled cautiously staring at the ground, "Bye Melody, see you tomorrow." She quickly said before ushering herself to a dirty table.

Thrax turned facing Melody, whose hands were placed on her hips, "Max, you didn't have to do that. I needed to tell her something-"

"My you look beautiful tonight, shall we go?" Thrax asked ignoring Melody's disapproval, he saw her roll her eyes before nodding.

"Yeah sure, so what do you have planned on such a short notice."

Thrax did a cocky laugh before grabbing Melody's arm "You'll just have to see baby."

He said swiftly before exiting the bar with Melody clung to his hip.

* * *

**Hope you all love that chapter, I know I did! ;) **

**AHA don't know why I did the script up top ^, I saw other authors do it with the characters and it amused me, so I thought I'd do it XD**

**Can't wait to post the next chapter, it gets better... **

**OHOOH YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING CRUZ TO WORK FOR THRAX, BAM MIND BLOWN.**

**Any comments, questions, concerns or even some good friendly criticism is always welcome, so review if you want. If you don't then it doesn't phase me. It would just be nice if I could know how you like the story.**

**Bye for now! **

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 4

**New Chapteerrrr! Heyoo :D Right then, I'll make this quick, sorry for the delay in posting, once again there is school :( **

**Thank you to the beautiful people who have read and supported this story, y'all make me smile! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**This chappie is long, so haha XD**

**Kisses xoxox,**

**- Camille Rose**

**Melody; Enjoy babes :* **

**XXX**

**brittxox; glad you like the story so far, hope to hear from you soon! xox**

**HiddenWolfx; Glad you like the name for the club, also happy to hear that you enjoy that I changed the name of the club! SERIOUSLY I was thrilled when I saw your comments, so glad you are liking this story and even more thrilled that you enjoy the plot, characters and my Oc. This is the first time making an OC and I'm glad you like what I created :3 Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I hope I'll get to hear your thoughts again! xoxoo**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Osmosis Jones or any characters from the movie, Warner Bros. owns them. What I do own, is my fantabulous OC, Melody Fitzpatrick, her family, best friend Garth and of course the story line.**

* * *

**INFECTIOUS LOVE; CHAPTER FOUR **

"Just a little farther" Thrax said as he pulled Melody along the path.

"Okay, um Max, you're not going to like kill or rape me right?" Melody asked nervously,

"Now why would I do that baby girl?" Melody sighed, Thrax could have sworn he noticed a hint of annoyance.

"Because you blindfolded me and you're dragging me somewhere."

Thrax laughed, _this girl's ridiculous_, he thought. "Yeah, so? I did it for surprise, I ain't a psycho."

Melody giggled, "I don't know that, you could be."

"But I'm not. I promise."

"Mhm" was all he heard from Melody.

Thrax looked for the clearing near the club, he had asked Cruz to set up a blanket on a patch of grass. _For once Cruz actually did something right. _Thrax thought as he spotted a small blanket.

Thrax pulled Melody towards the blanket and sat down.

"Why'd we stop? And where are you?"

Thrax snorted, "Maybe if you took the blindfold off…"

"You never told me to take it off" Melody complained. Thrax stretched out his legs looking at the sky; "Baby, it should've been straight forward" he teased.

Melody groaned. Thrax watched her take the blindfold off her face as she looked around, "Max, it's beautiful, but I can't help but point out that were a block away from the club."

"Must you always be an annoyance?" Thrax asked sarcastically, Melody rolled her eyes, sitting down on the blanket below her feet.

"We just met tonight and I'm already an annoyance? Ouch." Melody said dryly.

_This is going to be one long night… _Thrax thought to himself as his gaze shifted over to the white blood cell beside him, he looked at her as her curiosity grew, her wide violet eyes looking all around.

"You can relax, nothing's gunna hurt you" Thrax said calmly.

"I know,-"she said quietly, "It just, feels weird."

Thrax shrugged, "You'll be fine baby girl"

He watched Melody's facial expression change as her eyes fell on his, her brow furrowed as she spoke, "Ah, don't call me that."

Thrax smirked as he glanced back up at the sky, "Baby girl?"

"Yeah, and baby, it's weird. I just met you and-"

Thrax lied down on his back resting his hands under his head, "Whatever princess"

Melody rolled her eyes, half smiling at the 'vaccine' below.

**XXXXXXX**

Melody sat crossed legged on a small blanket with Thrax. She hadn't realized how many minutes had passed, all she could focus on this vaccine.

She looked at his head and noticed 5 thick long black dreadlocks; _Black is an odd colour… _She thought as she glanced at his face, his yellow eyes were covered by purplish red eyelids, and his angular like cheekbones and chin made him look angelic.

His deep red tone almost glowing in the moonlight, _Huh, red is an interesting colour for a vaccine; _Melody shrugged the thought off as she continued to look down at his body.

She noticed his left hand, gently placed on his chest, moving with the rhythm of his breath. She was about to remove her eyes from the hand when she noticed the claws again, they were all the same length except for the index finger, that claw seemed to be a couple of inches longer.

Melody shifted in her spot, trying to remove the uneasy feeling settling in her stomach, while continuing her steadied glances.

"He's so-"

"I'm so what?" Melody froze as she heard his voice; she blinked a couple of times before realizing what she had said.

"Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?" He nodded lightly, smiling as he studied her face.

Melody blushed before staring towards the ground, "Uh, so tell me about yourself Max."

Melody said calmly, finally finding the courage to glance up, she watched him pull at the turtle neck he was wearing before clearing his throat, "Well, my names Max, and I'm a vaccine, uh anything else?"

Melody rolled her eyes, giggling at his answer, "Of course! Tell me about your family, things like that!"

Melody explained excitedly, she watched him scratch the back of his neck while shifting uncomfortably, "Well, I had a mother, father and sister. Her name was uh, Sam… Yeah, Sam that's it. I came here about a year ago, and well that's about it. I'm a pretty boring person."

Melody gave a puzzled look "But that possibly can't be everything-"

"It is," Thrax said, shrugging off the statement, "How about you tell me about yourself?"

Melody nodded uncomfortably "Well the names Melody Fitzpatrick. My parents were hippy cells, left when I was twelve or so, I uh, lived with Leah; Leah Estrogen. We live in an apartment near the brain now. She's my best friend till this day. Before you ask, yes, this is my real hair, very unnatural for a white blood cell but-"

Melody glanced up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she could see a smile on Max's face. He almost looked interested, like everything she said was key points.

"Perfect," he said calmly, "Anything else? Where you work? Friends? How this new mayor cleaned up this old dog-"

She noticed a hint of disapproval as he spoke of Frank. "Anything like that Melody."

Melody smiled smally thinking of what she could say, "Well, I got a job with the mayor as his second aid; Leah, is his first. She was the aid when Phlegmming was mayor too. She got me the job actually."

"Yes, I remember her" Thrax said quietly with a snarl.

Melody looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Anyway, so what's a pretty thing like you doing in a joint like that?" Thrax pointed down the street at the club, Melody laughed "I need money, my best friend Garth , we're planning on-"

"I thought you said your best friend was Leah"

"Well she is, but she's four years older than me, more like a sister honestly" Thrax nodded keeping a close eye on Melody,

"Um, anyway, we were planning on going into some music school near the brain, but it costs a lot. So I got two jobs" She explained.

"Mhm." Thrax smiled a friendlier smile, "Friends, you must have some."

"Right," Melody continued, "There's Leah and Garth, I also have Ozzy and Drix. Those are the top four; everyone else is just an acquaintance."

Thrax snarled softly, locking eyes with Melody, "Jones," He spit out. Melody looked up, her smile vanishing, "You know Osmosis?"

"No," She heard him say quickly. "How's working with the mayor?" Thrax asked changing the subject quickly

"Good, it's okay. Fun at times but boring too…" Melody said slowly trying to figure out the right words, her mind seemed to repeat the incident that happened earlier. She had managed to shake the thoughts away only to be pestered with another set of questions coming from Max.

"The body, a lot more security. Difficult for viruses no? Must be hard to enter the Brain, let alone the hypothalamus chamber, correct?"

Melody sat there wondering how he knew all this, her mouth went dry trying to figure out what to say next, "Yeah" she managed to stutter out.

"After last year, we've went into full protection mode… If you don't mind me asking, how did you know about that? Not many people know about that chamber."

Thrax laughed calmly, trying to keep his cool, for inside, he was dying.

"You see baby, I only know because I heard about the events that took place last year" he smoothly lied, "Virus was it? Hm, what was his name again?"

Melody shrugged, trying to not make eye contact, _He's starting to freak me out, _Melody thought, _How does he even know about all this stuff. _

"La Muerte Roja" She heard him say almost entertained by the subject.

Melody looked up, her face almost expressionless. "That's him. That's the taco virus Osmosis told me about"

Thrax snarled, "Taco virus?"

Melody laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, the one that almost killed Frank. When Osmosis found out the name, he thought it was a taco sauce… it became a joke…"

"I should've known, it always leads down to Jones." Thrax growled out, keeping his deathly glares below Melody's eyes.

_Does he know Ozzy or not… He said he didn't but wait, he knows about virus, what if- No. No. No. Everybody in Frank knows about the virus... Maybe I should ask him if he knows the virus's name- or maybe- _

"Hey, maybe I should go Max. You seem-"Melody got up slowly keeping her eyes on his left index finger.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I just knew a guy names Jones- before I came here- uh any ways, he always, you know. Please stay?" Melody sighed as she stared into his eyes; they seemed different; more saddened.

"Fine, but let's do something fun, okay?"

"Like what?"

Melody laughed, "It's a surprise, but we need to catch the bus, so let's go!" Melody said, excitement gleaming from her eyes.

Thrax groaned in disapproval, "I have a car parked at the club,"

"No," Melody replied sternly, "You want an adventure. Buses are full of them." Melody smiled warmly, staring at the 'vaccine' below.

Stretching out an arm, Melody linked hands with Thrax hoisting him up of the ground.

"It's midnight, where could we possibly be going?" She heard him ask,

"You'll see… Now let's go!" Melody said as she started running to the bus stop with a very annoyed virus trailing behind her…

**XXXXXXX**

"You're joking right?" Thrax asked as he hopped of the bus and followed Melody down the dark street. "I sat on a bus, for half an hour for damn doughnuts?"

"Everyone loves doughnuts, besides it's an adventure right?"

Thrax rolled his eyes, trying to cover up a smile, "I guess, how much longer?"

"Impatient are we?" He heard Melody giggle.

Thrax shook his head, smirking at Melody's excited giggles.

I_'m starting to like the girl… There's something about her._ Thrax thought as he walked down the street.

"What type of doughnuts you want? They have almost everything! My favorite would have to be nucleus filled ones; I have to thank Osmosis for that, he's obsessed with them!" Melody said eagerness flowing off every word.

_Talks a lot though; let's see, if she trusts me within a few days, I can take this body down by next week. Then I'll simply dispose of her. _Thrax's thoughts wandered off as he followed Melody into The Doughnut Hut.

"Melody! My favourite customer!"

Thrax watched a short, chubby white blood cell walk out of the back room, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Clausie" Melody squealed as she ran up to hug him.

Thrax stood there cautiously, watching the two engage.

"Melody, you're not with your usual crew. Where's that lively Jones character that empties up my whole shop with his partner Drix?"

Thrax watched Melody laugh twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger, "Not sure where they are, but um this is my friend Max. He's never had one of your doughnuts."

Thrax smiled glaring at the round cell, "Hi Clausie?" Thrax asked questioning his name.

Clause laughed picking up a box, "The names Clause my boy, not Clausie. So you've never had any of my doughnuts huh?"

Thrax shook his head, keeping a pretend smile stuck on his face, "No, I haven't"

"Well tonight's on the house. Take as many as you want." Clause said before simply walking into the back.

"Well," Melody turned around, a smile stretched across her face, "What will it be?"

Thrax shrugged taking a seat at a nearby table, he watched Melody roll her eyes before vanishing into the storage room…

_Can't believe I'm doing this crap. Sitting at a goddamn café when I should be planning; I don't have time for this bullshit._ Thrax thought as he looked around the place, it was quite large, a stage near the back, small little dance floor, bar and stools placed near it, tables scattered around.

_This place is quite nice, would be a shame to see it go up in flames. _Thrax thought as he lit up his claw smirking to himself.

"Okay, so we have nucleus filled and sprinkled-"Thrax jumped as he heard Melody's voice, quickly sliding his lit claw under the table hoping it would die down.

"Normal's fine." He replied smoothly, watching her place two boxes of doughnuts on the table.

"Try the nucleus please!" Thrax smiled glancing up towards Melody, "Fine…" Thrax picked up a small doughnut and shoved it into his mouth, only to be amazed.

"This is surprisingly good!" Melody smirked, picking up a doughnut for herself, "Told you. Hey um, Max, if you didn't already notice there's a stage, and well I perform in a couple of weeks… its sort of karaoke night, do you want to come?" Thrax stared at her, wondering if she was serious.

_Of course she is why, wouldn't she be. Do I want to go? Or not… _

Without thinking Thrax smiled while looking into her beaming eyes, "I'd love too."

Melody smiled before getting up and stretching, "I'm tired, we should catch the bus back to the club"

Thrax nodded stuffing leftover doughnuts into his pockets. _They really are good… _

Thrax snorted before grabbing Melody's hand and walking out of the Doughnut Hut.

**XXXXXXX**

"I had a really good time tonight… Um thank you Max." Melody said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

They had just walked into the lobby at Melody apartment; "Me too. This is the most fun I've actually had in years…" Thrax said scratching his neck in embarrassment.

Melody smiled warmly, "We should hang out again, it was really something."

"Yeah, it was. I'll call you." said Melody as she reached for her phone, Thrax nodded adding his number into it.

"I guess I should go." She heard him say, disappointment escaping his lips.

"Yeah, maybe you should come up. It's already four, Leah will be up soon; Ozzy could be with her!"

"No thank you." Thrax said bitterly before recovering it with a smile, "Well, bye"

"Wait,-" Melody reached out grabbing Thrax's arm before placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Don't ever forget about me."

She said before quickly walking away, hopping into an elevator and vanishing. By the time she reached her floor she ran to her flat, quickly closing the door behind her.

She sighed heavily before passing out onto the couch, _what a guy… _

Were her last thoughts before she slipped into unconsciousness…

**XXXXXXX**

Thrax stood there for about five minutes trying to figure out what had just happened. When he realized that Melody kissed his cheek, he smiled a smile that warmed his ice filled heart.

Thrax stumbled into the street wandering around until he found his parked car.

_What a women, _

was his last thought before driving off into the sunlight...

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it cause I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to hear what y'all will say, or do or whateverr! **

**CREDITS GO OUT TO MY FRIEND JOHNNY BECAUSE HE HELPED ME COME UP WITH THE NAME CLAUSE, THE DOUGHNUT HUT OWNER.**

**HA do you guys like the name of the doughnut place? It rhymes too! ^.^**

**Okay one more thing, do you guys think Thrax is falling for Melody? Could Melody be falling for him? I think you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! **

**Any comments, questions, concerns or even some good friendly criticism is always welcome, so review if you want. If you don't then it doesn't phase me. It would just be nice if I could know how you like the story.**

**Byyee! **

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS :( I have valid reasons though, my computer crashed. Too many viruses. Ha get it? Viruses, and Thrax. **

**Anyways, yes too many viruses causes a computer to crash. So I finally wrote this chapter on my new Mac :))) Hooray go Apple! **

**This chappie is shorter, but it's still good. Sort of like a filler in a way, or maybe it is one... **

**Loved how many people have read this, like I haven't been on here in a while and I log in and see all these visitors and views, also some reviews and it made me really happy! ^.^ LOVE YOU ALL IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED 3**

**Kisses xxoxoxo**

**- Camille Rose**

**Melody; Yay I'm back. **

**Everyone; *Rolls eyes* **

**XXXXXXX**

**HiddenWolfx: Aha they might be! ;) Who knows with them. LOL he tried too, it was more of a surprise, so he was stunned. Glad you like it, and sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones! Hope to hear from you soon. xoxoo**

**brittxox: Yes they most definitely are falling "in love" haha! Glad you loved it, hope to hear from you again and hope you love this chapter! xoxoo**

**Ashira21; We already talked about the drawings so thank you! Hope to hear from you! xoxoo**

**XX**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Osmosis Jones or any characters from the movie, Warner Bros. owns them. What I do own, is my fantabulous OC, Melody Fitzpatrick, her family, best friend Garth and of course the story line.**

* * *

**INFECTIOUS LOVE; CHAPTER FIVE**

"Ozzy she isn't waking up…" "Leah, stop poking her."

Voices, they swarmed Melody's subconscious. Fading in and out, disturbing her peaceful dream, and creating some sort of nightmare.

"Melody please wake up… Ozzy what if something's wrong?" A nervous voice asked, "Nothing's wrong Leah, she's sleeping."

That voice came from the cockiest guy she knew,_ Osmosis…_ Melody thought, _so this isn't a dream…_

"Osmosis she isn't fine," The nervous voice was back, must be Leah, she thought clueing back into the conversation.

"Feel her forehead Ozzy, she's hot." Melody felt shivers roll up her spine as a cold soft hand fell on her forehead. "Maybe she's having a nightmare; Leah, go get towel or something"

Melody listened as light footsteps walked away, heading probably towards the bathroom. "Melody, it's Ozzy, I know you can hear me?"

Melody flashed her famous smirk before opening up one eye, "Why's Leah so damn paranoid?"

Ozzy laughed, "Because you didn't come home last night." Melody groaned as she sat up against the couch, "I am now aren't I?"

"I don't care that you're home now. I spent the whole night worrying where you could've been. Then I wake up and find you passed out on the couch." Leah said angrily, storming into the room.

Melody saw Ozzy cringe before he got up quickly, walking carefully over to the island stool.

"I'm sorry?" Melody said getting up and taking a big stretch.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Melody. Where the hell were you last night?"

Melody yawned as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of a fridge, "I was at work, and then I hung out with a friend."

Leah glared at her, her face filling with more anger, "Who?"

Melody shrugged, _she's so damn annoying…_ "Just a guy, no one special honestly…"

"You didn't answer my question Melody, who were you with?" Leah said, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Max okay?" Melody smirked, taking a sip of water. "Who's Max?" Melody roller her eyes, "I met him last night at the club. He's a va-"

_Wait, I can't say he's a vaccine; Ozzy's apart of the immunity…_ "He's a red blood cell." Melody explained earning a strange glare from Ozzy, Melody shrugged her shoulders and looked back over at Leah.

"I know almost all of the red blood cells in this damned body and there is no one named-"Melody sighed, "He came from Shane; I um, don't know how it happened."

Leah sighed, taking a deep slow breath, "When did you come home?"

"Around four, I think…" Leah looked at Melody, her eyes flashing with anger, "And what would you possibly be doing with someone that late at night?"

"We sat outside for a bit, talking about each other. Then I took him the see Clause, and then we missed the bus and had to walk all the way back to the club in the rain. This answers the question to why I have a possible fever."

Leah snorted, "You expect me to believe that?"

Melody gasped in shock, "Well why not? That's what happened-" Melody snapped suddenly realizing where this was going, "You don't trust me do you? Of course you don't, just because I go out and have fun is not a good enough excuse to treat me like a child. In case you're unaware Leah, I'm twenty one and I don't need a motherly figure. I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Leah laughed, receiving a nervous look from Ozzy, "I can't trust you Melody. You act like a bloody kid half the time. Coming home at four in the morning is not responsible, it's what drunken whores, or should I say half the germs at that club do."

"So you're calling me a drunken whore? Ouch, that really hurts" Melody said in a mocking tone before walking towards her room…

Ozzy sighed, "Leah was that really necessary? Melody just wanted to have fun."

Leah turned around sharply staring in shock, "I should've known the carefree cop would take her side."

Leah snorted before walking out of the apartment.

"Baby wait." Ozzy yelled running out of the apartment, leaving Melody all alone.

**XXXXXXX**

"No, like Lexi you don't get it. It's so annoying…" Melody shrugged as she sat on her bed, holding her phone up to her ear.

"Just tell me when you get here. Okay bye." Melody sighed burying her face in her hands.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought as she fell onto her bed, _Leah thinks I've turned into some, some…._

The ring of Melody's cell blared out, making her groan in annoyance, _Jones…_ _what does he want now?_

Melody thought before answering the call. "What do you want Jon- Osmosis?" Melody asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't care Ozzy… I hope she stays mad." Melody sighed quietly glancing at the clock on her wall.

"I'm sorry okay, but she's overreacting. Honestly she's been such a bitch lately." Melody smirked, "I can say whatever I want; besides she called me a whore so I call her a bitch."

Sitting on the ground and leaning up against the back of her bed, Melody laughed at Osmosis' comment. "Oz, just keep her out okay? Lexi was going to come over… Yeah, that's perfect; okay I'll text you later; bye!"

Melody laughed, leaning her head against the bed. Thinking of the dream she had before Leah woke her up made her smile, she thought about it for a couple more minutes before finally drifting off into darkness.

**XXXXXXX**

Thrax groaned, feeling the sun burn on his face. He stretched his sore body, lengthening his claws out over his head, hitting something placed on the ground.

_Clang!_ "What the hell?" Thrax rolled onto his stomach, glancing around the room.

He noticed he was in his small apartment, lying on the floor, Thrax groaned once more examining his surroundings. He was lying in the middle of the floor, wearing nothing but black sweats. His expensive trench coat was sprawled underneath him, probably providing some sort of blanket.

Thrax sat up and glanced at the bottles covering the floor, "Drank it all didn't I."

Thrax smirked to himself as he got up, staggering each step until he reached the kitchen table. Picking up a small glass filled with a clear liquid, Thrax grinned eagerly quickly slurping the drink up.

"Said I'd never turn into my papa, but once a drunk always a drunk."

Walking over to his trench coat, he picked it up, folding it over his arm; a small white paper falling out of the pocket.

"So I was with that Madeline chick- no Melody. We went out, I dropped her off, must have came home and-"

Thrax looked at all the empty bottles on the ground, "Drank all that…"

He walked over to the couch, gently placing his coat on the arm before cleaning up.

Thrax looked up; startled at the groaning noise. Dropping the bottles he had collected, he stared down the hall, his eyes glaring at every door. Thrax lit his burner claw, as he carefully walked down the hall.

Hearing the groaning noise once more, Thrax smirked to himself as he looked at his now brightly lit claw. _Haven't killed in so long…_

Walking up towards the bathroom, Thrax noticed the door was closed. Chuckling to himself, Thrax knocked on the door;

"Come out baby, Big Daddy Thrax wants to play with ya."

"Well he's gonna have to wait. Those Whitehead Russians aren't really agreeing with, er, me." Thrax scowled at the voice, his claw slowly turning back into its normal colour.

"Cruz, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Thrax heard some shuffling around before the door swung open.

"You told me we needed to celebrate. I'm always up for partying, well most times. Sorry about your bathroom." Cruz shifted uncomfortably while glancing back at the mess.

Thrax smiled, trying to hide his annoyance, "I remember now. The plan goes as follows now Cruz. I'll hang with her again, while you go find that cousin of yours. He's very useful no?"

Cruz nodded, "Indeed, very."

"Good-"Thrax smiled, grabbing a small handgun out of his pant pocket, "Use this, only if ya need too. I don't need the cops on your tail."

Cruz smiled and nodded quickly, grabbing the gun out of Thrax's hands.

"See ya later boss." Cruz said, before walking out of the apartment.

Thrax smiled, watching him leave.

_Pretty soon this city will be mine. I can already hear Jones begging for mercy…_

* * *

**END OF SCENE. HA **

**Ohhkaay so this was a good chapter. Yes, yes. **

**I will try and update by next week :D **

**Also, they live in flats. Which can also be called an apartment. Now it says, "Island stool" when Ozzy went to go sit down. Their flat is sort of like Alex Russo's in Wizards Of Waverly Place. Hopefully you've all seen that show. It looks way different then in the show because well its Melody and Leah you can only imagine what theirs looks like but the way the kitchen, couches and rooms are all the same. Just different decorations and all that jazz :P Also its only one floor, unlike in WOWP.**

**Thrax's flat is the same, but obviously more like Thrax. So messy ect. **

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED AND CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL! **

**Any comments, questions, concerns or even some good friendly criticism is always welcome, so review if you want. If you don't then it doesn't phase me. It would just be nice if I could know how you like the story.**

**BYEEE **

**R&R**


End file.
